Happiness Foxy
Full name Doctor Happiness!Foxy Discrate Nickname(s) Dr. Discrate (Her workers) Info This version is made by Nox. After trying to find happiness by having Larry and him rejecting her various times she came to the conclusion that happiness was useless. That’s when she created a group that forces people to take medicines that make them unable to feel happy. In her eyes she’s “saving the world from the most terrible plague humanity has ever faced”. Thanks to this 'plague' she will usually wear a plague doctor's mask outside to not get effected. Gender Female Age 27 Ghost or not Ghost Personality She fully gave up on trying to feel any feelings and seemed to have stopped killing small animals. She doesnt see any purpose in having 'happiness'' or any feeling at all. She wants to 'cure; everyone from this horroble plague people call happiness and she will not stop untill everyone is 'cured.' She is still a psychopath of course, but because she died on the age off 27 she is more mature then Foxy, who died on the age off 16. She never throws a tantrum or solutes things on the most childish ways like ignoring others or threatning to kill them. Height 1.67 meters Weight 40 kilograms Abilities Teleporting She can teleport to any place at will, but she must know this place. Vanishing and reapearing She can vanish into black smoke and then reapear anywhere she wants, if she knows the place. Walk through solid objects She can walk through anything that an alive human cant, this also includes humans and animals. This WILL hurt the one she walks through. Turn invisble She can turn invisable making sure no one sees her, yet stuff doesnt go through her then. Turn invinsable This will make sure stuff can go through her, but she cant be invisable and invinsable at the same time. Neigh-immortality She can be killed by sertain objects or sertain people. These include all Holy objects, Demons, Angels and salt. Make knives appear She can make an unlimited amount off knives appear, they will vanish if someone other then her wants to use them. Possesion She can posses people, but she will become weak after she gets thrown out or leaves the body. Serum making She is beable to make any kind off serums after taking a medical education. Weaknesses Holy objects, elemental attacks, sneak attacks, being 'effected' with the happiness 'plague' (She never used the serum on herself) Looks Without Plague Mask With Plague mask Relation towards others (In their respective AUs) In RPs Nox: Has succesfull cured him, he can talk with him again Silkie: She is also fully succesfully cured, she can talk to her again Larry: Dead to her.. Charlet: Finds her a whore Her workers: Trusts them Other Foxys: Pathetic little teenagers who cant see the real struggle in the world Equipment A kitchen knife, serums, siringes, a plague mask Quotes "It will be okay soon...." ~Mostly tells this to all her patients before 'curing' them. "And I swear to myself that I will defeat this horroble plague if its the last thing I will ever do!" ~She talking to herself before beginning to 'cure' others. Extra Accidentally made sure the serum removes every emotion instead off only happiness. Trivia * Nox came up with this idea. * I later on added the plague mask.